


Размокшее печенье

by yoojin8237



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Come Eating, Kink Meme, M/M, Кинки / Фетиши, крэк, мастурбация, стеб, телесные жидкости
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Жан предлагает всем сыграть в игру "Размякшее печенье". И они почему-то соглашаются.(для тех, кто не знает, что такое "Размякшее печенье": группа парней становится вокруг печеньки и мастурбирует, пока не кончит на нее. Тот, кто кончит последним, должен съесть печенье.)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 6





	Размокшее печенье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soggy Biscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005013) by [saekimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekimchi/pseuds/saekimchi). 



— Это самая идиотская — _нгх_ — хуйня, которую ты когда-либо предлагал, Жан, — сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Эрен. Одинокая печенюшка невинно лежала на полу их спальни, блаженно не ведая о группе парней-подростков, стоявших вокруг нее на коленях и отчаянно дрочивших.

— Заткни свой ебанный рот, Йегер. Я не хочу слышать свое имя, когда у тебя в руках болтается твой член, — прорычал Жан.

Райнер простонал — то ли от раздражения, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от того и другого:

— Вы реально... не можете прекратить собачиться... хотя бы на две минуты?

— Н-не влезай Рай — _ммм_ — Р-райнер. Не поможет... — Бертольд провел большим пальцем по головке и закусил губу, сдерживая протяжный стон.

— Почти все, а, Бертольд? Собираешься обкончаться? — задыхаясь, хохотнул Конни. Его рука двигалась с таким ожесточением, что Эрен вздрогнул, не понимая, как тот еще не сжег ни ладонь, ни причинное место. Однако, судя по количеству вытекающей смазки, для Конни все складывалось как нельзя лучше.

В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только слабыми, прерывистыми стонами и влажным, хлюпающим звуком скользящих по горячей плоти рук. Бертольд — впрочем как обычно — сильно потел, и пара капель скатилась по его длинной переносице и шлепнулась на землю. Жан издал сдавленный звук.

— Господи, Бертольд, ты должен кончить на печенье, а не залить его пóтом! — взорвался он. Лицо Бертольда приняло еще более глубокий оттенок красного, а Жану пришлось уворачиваться от локтя Райнера, нацеленного ему между ребер. — Да че?! Так и есть, блин!

— Но это не значит, что ты дол- — начал Райнер, но его оборвал высокий, задыхающийся вздох справа. Конни сгорбился, крепко зажмурившись и раскрыв рот, а член в его руке подрагивал в спазме. Почти вся его сперма смогла попасть в намеченную цель, забрызгав пол вокруг, но небольшая капля сбилась с курса и приземлилась в опасной близости от колена Эрена. Конни откинулся на локти, с довольной ухмылкой переводя дыхание.

— Приятного аппетита поесть моей кончи, лохи, — поржал он, и все, кроме Бертольда, зло на него посмотрели.

— Лан, тебе не придется есть это, но стоит ли хвастаться скорострелу? — отбил Эрен. У Конни хватило стыда покраснеть, но он не перестал улыбаться.

— Знаешь, когда ставки так высоки, я лучше буду скорострелом, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил он, натягивая штаны.

В чем-то он был определенно прав.

— Блять, как же я, нахуй, ненавижу тебя, Жан, — тяжело сглотнув, выдавил Эрен, начав двигать рукой чуть быстрее и слегка покачивая бедрами.

— Я же, сука, сказал тебе не произносить мое имя, пока дрочишь, Йегер, че, блять, в человеческой речи тебе не понятно?

— Жан. Жан Кирштайн. Эй, Жан, че ты там сказал? Тебе нравится слышать, как я произношу твое имя, пока отдрачиваю, Кирштайн? Жан, Жан, Жан... — дыхание Эрена участилось, а его глаза искрились весельем при виде того, как лицо Жана заливалось яростью. Эрен был уже близко, так близко, и ему хотелось насладиться тем фактом, что он кончит раньше Жана, что Жану, может быть, придется пережить унижение, которое он даже не стесняясь предназначал Эрену.

Он едва успел прицелиться, прежде чем его захлестнул оргазм, и густые белые брызги покрыли ни в чем не повинное маленькое квадратное печенье, внося свой вклад к уже имеющемуся от Конни. Эрен собирался самодовольно прокомментировать выражение ужаса на лице Жана, когда Райнер вдруг вздрогнул и издал низкий гортанный стон.

Бертольд аж заскулил при виде этого зрелища, с явным нажимом проводя большим пальцем по влажной головке еще и еще.

— Только вы двое остались, значит? — пробормотал Райнер, не обращая внимания на сперму, стекающую на штаны с кончика его более не твердого члена. Он откинулся на спину, наблюдая, как движения Жана и Бертольда становятся все неистовее и неистовее.

— Я, блять, убью тебя, нахуй, Бертольд, если ты кончишь раньше меня, клянусь, сука, — прорычал Жан, прерываясь, чтобы плюнуть в руку, и начал дрочить с утроенной силой. Бертольд выглядел так, словно еще немного и он расплачется, лоб его поблескивал от пота, а щеки покраснели так, что было удивительно, как снизу у него осталось достаточно крови, чтобы сохранять член эрегированным. — Я убью тебя. Я выбью из тебя все ебанное дерьмо, так что, ты, не смей-

— Я бы не стал заканчивать это предложение, — хохотнул Райнер. — Либо он кончит в ту ж секунду.

Локоть Конни вывернулся, и он громко вскрикнул, крепко приложившись бошкой об пол; Эрен издал неловкое «кхе-кхе», а Жан и Бертольд обернулись на Райнера с одинаковыми лицами, поперек которых читался откровенный ужас.

— Я не хотел знать этого, о боже мой, — подавился Жан, надрачивая себе с каким-то поистине озверевшим бешенством. — Блять, блять, эта игра была ошибкой, блять-

Он кончил с громким, сдавленным стоном, поначалу даже попадая мимо печенья; так он спешил оказаться в безопасности. Торжествующая ухмылка тронула уголки губ Жана, когда он тяжело шлепнулся на задницу, опустив плечи от пьянящего облегчения, и застегнул штаны. Бертольд прикрыл рот ладонью, заглушая высокие, прерывистые стоны, крепко зажмурив глаза и беспорядочно двигая рукой. Эрену было его почти жаль.

— Давай, Берт, ты должен смотреть на свой приз, — сказал Конни, уже достаточно придя в себя, чтобы твердо стоять на ногах. Бертольд захныкал, но подчинился. — Ты же не хочешь полностью промазать как Жан, да?

— Завались, Конни, я не промазал полностью-

— Да твоя конча перелетела чуть ли не через всю комнату, блин. Слава Богу, мы не убиваем титанов пенисами, а то тебя бы сожрали первым, — возразил Конни. Жан покраснел и начал что-то там бессвязно бормотать, пока Эрен посмеивался.

— Ре-ребят, хватит, я... _нгх_ , — с трудом дыша пролепетал Бертольд, и тихий поток того, что могло быть ругательствами, проскользнул сквозь его пальцы, когда он, наконец, кончил, внося свою часть к уже основательно оскверненному печенью на полу. Его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, когда он достиг оргазма, и последние слабые струйки спермы стекали ему на ладонь. Райнер имел наглость хлопнуть в ладоши.

— Епт твою мать, Райнер, если ты что-то и собираешься делать своими руками, то будь добр, засунь уже член в штаны, — зло выплюнул Жан. Райнер ухмыльнулся и показал средний палец. — Короче, Бертольд, ты проиграл! Так что ешь размокшее печенье.

— Размокшее печенье! Размокшее печенье! — скандировали Эрен и Конни с улыбками маньяков. Бертольд выглядел крайне далеким от наслаждения ситуацией, когда осторожно поднял плоский маленький квадратик, изо всех сил стараясь не раздавить — и вправду, невероятно размокший — крекер. Он уставился на него так, словно это был паук, а не печенюшка, с которой бог знает чья сперма капала ему на руку. Все выжидающе уставились на него, и Бертольд сглотнул, с мольбой глядя на Жана.

— Жан, серьезно?

— Да! Таковы правила, Берт. Давай быстрее, нам еще тут все прибирать, — поторопил Жан. Бертольд кивнул, сделал глубокий вдох, откинул голову назад и засунул все разом в рот. Конни заулюлюкал, когда Бертольд немного пожевал и с некоторым трудом проглотил. Он слизнул кончиком языка случайно размазанную сперму в уголке рта. На лице Жана в равной степени читалось отвращение и изумление.

— Ну? — спросил он, и Бертольд, вздрогнув от неожиданности, опять покраснел. — Было мерзко?

— Я-я... ну получается... на вкус... не так уж плохо... — пискнул он, пряча лицо в ладонях. Жан выглядел шокированным в крайней, просто максимальной степени.

— Блять, чувак, если бы я только знал, что тебе еще и зайдет...

— Ага, ведь парню, который предложил нам мастурбировать на ебучие печенье, нечего скрывать, да? — фыркнул Эрен. Он заорал, когда Жан дал ему подзатыльник, и они оба быстро занялись дракой, сопровождаемой отборным матом, пока Конни лениво наблюдал. Райнер наконец засунул член в штаны и ухмыльнулся Бертольду, мотнув головой в сторону двери.

— Давай-ка выбираться отсюда, — предложил он. Бертольд кивнул и, немного пошатываясь, встал, оглядывая себя, чтобы убедиться, что выглядит хотя бы наполовину прилично. Жан перестал пытаться вырвать Эрену волосы, и этого времени хватило, чтобы он оглянулся через плечо и увидел парней, тихо покидающих место преступления.

— Ха? Да нихуя, ребят, тащите свои жопы обратно и помогите нам убраться, вы, придурки.

Райнер хохотнул:

— Да нихуя, понял? Берт только что проглотил сперму четырех разных парней плюс свою собственную, а я меньше всего промазал, потому что могу не как ебанушка координировать руки и член. Так что мы пойдем развлекаться дальше, окей? Повеселитесь, — он отсалютовал с полным издевательства лицом и мелкими толчками вытолкнул нервно дергающегося Бертольда за дверь, закрывая ее с бесстыжим хлопком.

Эрен грубо оттолкнул Жана и потер болящую голову, не зная, что сказать, чтобы рассеять это и так доведенное до максимума неловкое молчание.

— И че, типа, Райнер завелся, наблюдая, как его парень глотает нашу сперму? — будничным тоном озвучил повисший в воздухе вопрос Конни.

Жан простонал, испытывая, похоже, невообразимую боль.


End file.
